The present invention relates to hand utensils particularly useful for removing the peel of oranges or other citrus fruit.
Oranges are usually peeled by the use of a conventional knife, either by cutting the peel spirally to remove it in the form of a continuous strip, or by slitting the peel along a plurality of semi-circular arcs to form separate peel sections and then removing each such section. Both procedures are relatively time-consuming and tedious. It has also been proposed to use a special peeler type of utensil having a pair of closely spaced blades, the peel being received between the blades and removed in the form of a continuous strip, in a similar manner as in the well-known potato peeler, but this procedure is substantially no less time-consuming and tedious than that using a conventional knife.